Fault, Tired, GladSong-Fic
by Tempest96
Summary: One of my favorite songs worked into a tragedy from the first movie, I just there are spoilers in this so if you haven't seen the movie then don't read this! I don't own FMA/FMAB or the song lyrics in this fic!


I don't really like song-fics, but I thought I should give it a try considering that I love this song!

In the embers, by sleeping at last.

* * *

_We live and we die_  
_Like fireworks_

Ed listened to the bombs as they went off all over the city causing chaos and bloodshed wherever the flames were seen. It was his fault that they had gone through, that they had made their way through the damn gate. And it was his responsibility to get them out, to close the gate, to set this tragedy right. To make up for his fatal mistake.

_Our legacies hide_  
_In the embers_

Roy looked at the sky above him, burning the color orange, the color that was his trademark._Fire. _The city was aflame, and it was all his fault, if he hadn't sent all those soldiers back towards headquarters, if he had distributed them throughout the city... they wouldn't have been in the situation that they were in. It was his fault.

_May our stories catch fire_  
_And burn bright enough_  
_To catch God's eye_

Al watched the building in front of him collapse, listening to the screams of the souls trapped inside. _He was useless._ He couldn't save those people in time, he couldn't save that little girl. As the dust cleared, he looked down at he bloodied teddy bear at his feet. If he hadn't opened up the gate none of this wouldn't have happened, all these deaths, were all his fault.

_We live and we die_

Scar watched the soldiers run past the alleyway, those stupid alchemists, those stupid Amestrians. IF only they hadn't trifled with the God's powers they wouldn't be in this mess. It was all their fault. IT was their fault that he had his brothers cursed arm. It was their fault that his people were all but whipped out. It was their fault that their was so much blood running down the sidewalks. It was all their fault.

_Like fireworks_  
_We pull apart the dark_

He had to take down the main ship, it was the only way to save the rest of his country, the rest of his world. He would drive it back through the gate himself if he had too. He would leave the only place that he could call his home, he would leave the place where his love lived and breathed, he would leave his heart here, only to save it. He would save his world even if it killed him, for his brother, for Winry, for the Colonel, for the entire gang at HQ. He would save them.

_Compete against the stars_  
_With all of our hearts_

Al started walking, walking, walking. He started running, whipping the tears from his eyes as he did. He would grow stronger. He would save his brother, he would close the gate, he would do anything to keep him here safe. He will close the gate and save the rest of the country and his friends, he would save grandma Pinako and Winry. He WOULD save them, no matter the cost.

_Till our temporary brilliance turns to ash_  
_We pull apart the darkness while we can_

Mustang held the wound at his side, he had to keep moving forward, he had to get to the command center and take control. He had to make things turn for the better, make things run smoothly again, in order to save them. He had to save them, he had no one else left. He would take down that damn ship, he would close that damn gate and keep Fullmetal here. He would succeed, there was no room for failure. He had to save them.

_May we live and we die_  
_A valorous life_

Ed watched as the ship blew up as he fell towards the ground, the wind tearing at his clothes and hair. He had saved them. He cracked a smile, and let gravity take him, he had saved everyone and had no strength to save himself, but the strange thing was that he was content. He had accomplished all he had wanted too. Al had his body back, everyone he loved was safe, because he had saved them. And he was so tired.

_May we write it all down_  
_In cursive light_

Roy looked out over the city, from the broken down HQ, watching the ship crash towards the ground. He had taken control. He had evacuated the civilians, and had given the soldiers someone to look to. He had helped take that shit out of the sky and put it where it belonged. In the flames, he look down towards the rejoicing soldiers, he was happy, he was tired.

_So we pray we were made_  
_In the image of a figure eight_

Al watched as his brother fell from the sky. Why wasn't he trying to save himself! Why wasn't he moving! Why was he just letting himself fall to his death!? No! He wouldn't let this happen! He had just gotten this brother back and he would be damned if he let him go again so easily. Sprinting forward towards a pile of burning wood, he fashioned a cushioning balloon to catch his falling brother, making it huge and wide, in hopes of breaking the impact. He put too much effort into it. His vision was going black. Had he saved his brother? He couldn't see, he was so tired.

_May we live and die_

Scar watched the love between the two brothers, angrily at first, then in understanding. He had once loved his brother with that much. He had once showed so much desperation to save him. He was able to understand those blonde brothers before him. He could understand their wicked alchemy now, they were just trying to save each other from this evil world. Trying to protect, just like he once had. He understood.

_Like fireworks_  
_We pull apart the dark_  
_Compete against the stars_  
_With all of our hearts_  
_Till our temporary brilliance turns to ash_  
_We pull apart the darkness while we can_

Mustang looked over the two beds with the Elrics' in front of him. Edward may have grown up, but the was just as selfless and reckless as he had been before. And Alphonse was on the fast track to being just like his elder sibling. _What am __I going to do with these two?_ Mustang sighed, the gate had closed shortly after part of the underground city had collapsed, mostly thanks to the crashing ship. He smiled to himself, watching the boys sleep. They had finally found each other again, the never-ending game of tug-o-war seemed to finally of ended. Mustang was glad to see Fullmetal again, glad to see the resting smile on the younger's face as he lay peacefully in his bed. He was glad.

_Like fireworks_  
_We pull apart the dark_  
_Compete against the stars_  
_With all of our hearts_  
_Till our temporary brilliance turns to ash_  
_We pull apart the darkness while we can_

Edward and Al laughed as they sat across from each other, both still in the hospital, but that didn't dampen their joy. They had finally found their way back to each other and they were happy. Sure, Ed had a new bruise from hurting Winry's automail again, but what else was new. When they had woken up Mustang had told them about the gate, and how it was destroyed, and they were both relieved. Because even though Ed would of gladly left to close the gate again, he was relieved that he didn't have to leave all that he loved behind, and Al was grateful that his brother wasn't going to leave him again. They could start traveling again together, they could both use alchemy to improve the lives of those around them, they were excited, they were grateful, they were _glad_.

* * *

HEY HEY HEY! I hope that wasn't to horrible, I kind of liked it!

Anyway! LIke and review it to tell me what you guys thought!

Love ~Tempest96


End file.
